


The rain falls

by ImpawsibleCat



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Oh I really hope I am doing this right, Platonic Relationships, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpawsibleCat/pseuds/ImpawsibleCat
Summary: This was so stupid, Tommy wouldn't want to see the person who exiled him and turned his back on him, he wouldn't want to see the so called "best friend" who had abandoned him when needed most.Or: After Tommy's exile, Tubbo goes and visits him.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	The rain falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I've ever actually shown to people and I'm really nervous to post it but here you go I guess! It's not beta-d because if I do that then I am not gonna be able to post it at all. I really hope you like it! Also ignore the fact that I have no clue how to tag.

Tubbo trudged through the rain, his boots squelching against the grass and his wet hair hanging down. According to Ghostbur, the Lads on Tour settlement should be just ahead. He peered into the rain, barely able to make out the faint light of a torch.

Despite Dream not specifically forbidding him from visiting Tommy, Tubbo couldn’t help but look over his shoulder every other second, dreading to see a green man in netherite armor behind him. It was stupid, it wasn’t like Dream even knew where he was, but the paranoia from fighting so many wars against him still remained.

Tubbo was getting closer and closer, and his steps started to get slower when he saw the log establishment and- oh. He could see Tommy in there rummaging around some chests, going through what seemed to be his normal routine.

This was stupid. This was so stupid, Tommy wouldn’t want to see the person who exiled him and turned his back on him, he wouldn’t want to see the so called “best friend” who had abandoned him when needed most. Tubbo had just wanted to make sure that he was ok, and it was obvious that Tommy was just fine. Tubbo almost turned around, but at that moment Tommy looked up, catching his eye.

The weight of Tommy’s gaze pinned him to where he stood. Tubbo couldn’t move, not when Tommy closed the chest with a thud, not when he walked outside with a glare on his face, not when he stood in front of Tubbo analyzing, judging, staring into what seemed like the depths of his soul. And yet, Tubbo was frozen, barely daring to even blink.

Tommy didn't say anything, not yet, but he nodded towards the log house, a clear signal for Tubbo to follow him in. Tubbo let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He was relieved that it wasn’t an outright refusal, but he was still tense as he followed the other boy into the structure. 

The atmosphere was very awkward when both were inside. The only noise to be heard was the rain pouring outside, thrumming against the roof. Tubbo fidgeted in his clothes, looking around at the stripped wood, the torches, the single log with an apple on top. Finally, he made eye contact with Tommy, who was still staring at him with a heavily guarded gaze. It was a glance that Tubbo had rarely seen, and it had never been directed at him before. It hurt, to know that he was the one who had done that to his best friend.

Finally, unable to continue the overbearing silence, Tubbo spoke. “W-why did you let me in?” 

“It’s raining. You could’ve caught a cold.” Tubbo internally shuddered at the emotionless, curt way Tommy spoke, instead of the rambling, long winded sentences he usually said. The silence was back for a few seconds before Tommy decided to talk again. “You exiled me.” The words were spoken in the same tone as before, and they revealed none of the emotions of the boy.

This time, Tubbo couldn’t suppress his flinch at the words. He knew that they would have to talk about the elephant in the room eventually, but he had hoped that it wouldn’t be so soon. Tubbo didn’t have a plan for this, he had no idea where to go from here. “Yeah. Yeah, I did do that.”

“But why, Tubbo?” Tommy’s voice cracked, and the hurt was evident when he spoke again. “It was supposed to be us two against the world and then you exiled me from the country I had both started and fought two wars for!”

“I had to do it Tommy! It was what was best for L’manburg.” Tubbo tried to explain, tried to make Tommy understand that he was forced to banish him.

“We could have fought him Tubbo. There was five of us, and Technoblade would have fought with us, and we could have been out from under Dream’s control finally!” Tommy’s voice grew louder, echoing throughout the room.

Upon hearing the anger Tommy exuded, Tubbo started to raise his voice as well. “Yeah, Tommy? And what would have made Technoblade join you? We would have fought Dream, and he would have beaten us because we have no armor, and he is much better at fighting than all of us combined, and then L’manburg would have been at yet another war! And then what would happen? Dream wanted you, he would have come after you, Tommy. But he wouldn’t have stopped at exiling you, Dream doesn’t listen to reason or mercy often. He would have killed you, he would have slit your throat and you would have died. You are on your last life, Tommy. There is no respawn. You would have died, and it would have been for good.

Tubbo stared at Tommy’s who was looking at him with shocked eyes. Tubbo wiped at the tears running down his face -when had he started crying?- and then continued quieter than before. “You would have died, and not respawned, and yeah, maybe you could have come back as a ghost but you wouldn’t be fully there, Tommy. I- you are my best friend. And I couldn’t just let Dream kill you like that.”

It seemed that was all Tommy needed for his walls to come down. Tubbo saw him run into him, pulling him into a hug, despite being wet and cold. Both boys were crying, and Tommy burrowed his head into the crook of Tubbo’s neck, whispering to him, “Oh my God, Tubbo, you are so clingy.”

At that, Tubbo let out a wet laugh, still crying. “Yeah, sure, Tommy, I’m the clingy one.” Despite this, Tubbo only held on tighter. The hug was something that Tubbo needed, he hadn’t seen Tommy in so long and while L’manburg may have been where he had resided it was ultimately the people that truly made it home. Without Tommy, it was evident that something was missing, and now he was back. Yeah, they still had to figure out a way to get Tommy allowed in L’manburg, but for now they just relished in the time they had together. “I missed you, Big Man.” Tubbo said, softly, quietly.

Tommy laughed slightly, a far cry from the cold monotony only a few minutes before. “I missed you too, Tubbo.” The rain continues on outside, but the two boys are safe, away from the rain pounding outside. They are together, and that is all that matters in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you enjoyed! I hope everyone reading this has an amazing day :)


End file.
